After Voldemort
by Ed loves Lil
Summary: What does Harry do in the years following the defeat of Voldemort and Hogwarts? Quidditch of course! He is on the Chudley Cannons. Potter vs. Malfoy! Really good! Please RR!


Harry gave a final hug and kiss to Ginny and mounted his broom as the Chuddly Cannons name were called. "Got to go Gin. We're about to start the game." Ginny nodded. "I know. Good luck sweetheart. I will be watching you from the reserved section. I had better go anyways. Hermione is not going to be happy that I left her with the twins. See you after the game!" Harry nodded and soared into the air with his team.  
  
Ludo Bagman stood up and cast the "Sonorous!" spell and began announcing the teams. "Announcing, the unbeatable Chudley Cannons! Here comes the team now! First up is the confident keeper and newly appointed captain, Ronald Weasley! The famous seeker, Harry Potter is flying up right behind Ronald! Behind Potter is the Weasley twins, Fred and George, the famous beaters! Next up are Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, the drop-dead- gorgeous chasers!" "And look! Here comes the infamous Perilous Pythons! There is Catherine Simmons, the captain of the Perilous Pythons and infamous chaser! Next up is Draco Malfoy! He is surely the most vicious seeker that the team has ever seen!" Harry looked toward Draco and winked.  
  
Bagman continued down the list of the players of the Perilous Pythons. "Right behind him is the talented Chelsea Quick, whose name says it all for this fast-as-lightning chaser and coupled with Catherine, has been unbeatable this season! Right behind them are the beaters Jacob Gorki and Zane Gordon. And, last but certainly not least, the famous keeper for the Perilous Pythons, Alex Carlyle! They truly are a great team this year and I believe that the Chudley Cannons are going to have their hands full this game!" At this, Draco gave Harry an amused look. "In your dreams!" Harry mouthed at him and Draco mouthed, "No, in your dreams, Potter!" back at him. They grinned at each other as Bagman blew the whistle. The balls were sent into the air and the teams were off.  
  
Ginny got to her seat next to Hermione and set the twins in her lap so they could see their father play. Both Draco and Harry were high up in the air, looking for the snitch. "Look. There's Daddy!" She told them as they looked up at Harry. Hermione smiled. She loved the little twins and all, but she was not ready for children yet. Her and Ron had fought about it and they had decided to wait until they both were ready. Harry's kids were so cute with their black hair and green eyes just like him. One boy and one girl, Ginny was so proud. She and Harry had named them Serena Lynn and James Harry, after his father. Ginny had agreed as long as she was able to name the little girl and Harry gave in, joking that Ginny would end up killing him before it was all over with.  
  
Harry shot up into the sky, watching for the snitch. Draco followed right behind him. "Doesn't this kind of remind you of Hogwarts?" Draco asked Harry smiling. "Yeah it does, Malfoy." He shot a grin at him then dived. Thinking that he had seen the snitch, he dove as well. Harry suddenly jerked his broom up and straightened. He laughed as Draco came up behind him, panting slightly. "Yeah, I can say it definitely does now!" Harry said and laughed at the flush on Draco's face. "Very funny Potter." He said sarcastically. Bagman announced Bell had the ball, then Spinnet, then Bell, Spinnet again. Katie was coming up to the goal and. . . "Bell makes it! Ten points to the Chudley Cannons!" Harry was only halfway listening because he was looking for the snitch. He thought that he saw something gold but could not be sure. Draco had not moved so evidently it wasn't the snitch or he hadn't seen it. Harry decided to check it out but slowly so he did not alert Draco.  
  
They had became good friends after the downfall of Voldemort but Harry had not lost a game this season and was not planning on it either. He had taken a bet from Ginny. The deal was, if Harry won this game, Ginny would let Harry take the twins for their first broomstick ride. If he lost, he would have to wait until they were two. So Harry had agreed and he so desperately wanted to win. It would be the twins' first birthday tomorrow. He lost sight of it and stopped, hovering there until Draco came up behind him. "Malfoy, don't you know by now not to follow me?" he said with a grin. "And don't you know Potter, that I never listen to you?" Draco said with a smug smile. "And don't you know that when you don't listen to me. . ." Harry dived and shot under Draco and pulled his broom upwards. He had spotted the snitch this time for sure. Draco, in a panic, chased after him. Malfoy tried his best to catch up with him but to no avail. He was at Harry's stomach when he did a barrel role under the stands.  
  
The crowd went crazy as he did so. "In all my years of announcing the World Cup, I have never seen anything like that! Absolutely amazing barrel role! And under the stands too! That is going to be recorded in the Quidditch through the Ages for sure!" Bagman exclaimed, his Chudley Cannons hat falling off his head when he grabbed his head. The hat went under the bleachers and it landed squarely on Harry's head. Harry looked up, noticed the hat and grinned. I wonder what they will say when I come up with this hat on? He thought to himself as he came out into the sunlight again and the snitch followed behind him. If the crowd had went wild before, it was nothing compared to when he came out with the Chudley Cannons hat on. He tossed it into the audience and Bagman caught it. Bagman was speechless for a moment. "That was my hat! How did he . . ." The crowd screamed out his name and Ginny laughed, looking a little shocked at how Harry could know that the hat was Bagman's under the bleachers. Draco, on the other hand, waited at the entrance for the snitch to come out but Harry had already figured out what Draco was going to do so he put a burst of speed on and came out before the snitch.  
  
Draco saw Harry wearing the Chudley Cannons hat and the sight surprised him so much that he didn't notice the snitch had just passed him. Harry turned in the air and held his hands open. The snitch however, flew over his head and the race was on once again. Harry laughed and Bagman was going as crazy as the crowd. "So close! Is this boy just playing with it?! Unbelievable! I think he is! And Malfoy is coming up fast behind him! Look at the way Potter cuts through the air with the Rolling Thunder model, just out this year! Malfoy is not doing bad with the latest Firebolt to date! And Weasley hits a bludger toward Quick and puts her into a spin. Oh no . . ." Her scream cut through the air, distracting all of the players. This time, Draco didn't pause and he sped toward Harry and the golden little snitch. He was almost even with Harry when he heard the scream. Harry looked in that direction too and seen a girl gripping her broomstick about forty or fifty feet above the ground. The girl's hands slipped and she was falling, her broom hovering just above her head.  
  
Draco swooped down but Harry was too fast. Harry put everything he had into getting down to the girl before she landed. He didn't even notice Draco was slowly catching up. All he seen was the girl. He was getting closer, closer still until they were barely ten feet from the ground. Harry grabbed her by her robes and pulled her up to his broom where he put her in front so that she could easily get on her broom. She turned to him and he noticed that she had long black hair that was in a braid on top of her head and soft green eyes that matched his. He was stunned. Who could this be? He thought to himself, she looks just like me. Is she a relative of mine? Maybe a cousin? He didn't know.  
  
The crowd gasped as he reached her. He was lost in his thoughts until she spoke. She drew in a breath and said his name faintly. "Your Harry Potter, aren't you?" Harry looked at her and nodded. "Wow. I was saved by Harry Potter." She said in the same awed voice. Harry blushed. "Just doing what I could, um . . .?" She blushed. "Sorry for being so rude. My name is Chelsea Quick." They had gotten to her broom. Draco was there, waiting until the girl was safe on her broom, then both of them rose into the sky together to look for the snitch. While Harry was diving for Chelsea, Bagman started for a minute and declared, " The snitch has disappeared again! But wait! I don't believe it! The infamous Malfoy is actually waiting to see that Quick is on her broom without hunting for the snitch? This is truly unbelievable! Will he make it in time to save her? Come on Potter! You can do it! And . . . and . . . I don't believe it! He's done it! A close call too! That was less than ten feet and he did it! Utterly amazing! This boy is going to end up with a medal from the minister of magic himself if he keeps this up!"  
  
While they circled around the Quidditch Pitch looking for a single glint of gold within it, the game had returned to normal and Chelsea looked like she was alright. Bagman was throwing out the names of the people with the quaffle. "It's Simmons, now Quick now back to Simmons. And what's this?! I don't believe it! Spinnet comes out of nowhere and grabs the quaffle as it's in the air! Amazing save! And here comes Gorki and Gordon! They smash the bludger toward her but she dodges them with ease! Look at her go! Can she make it?!" The whole crowd is tense with anticipation and calls out her name as she comes near the other teams' pitch. It is an intense moment as she approaches it. The keeper gives her an evil look and hovers in the center, careful not to go too far, lest he gives her another opportunity to get past him. She edges closer on her broom, closer yet, even closer, then suddenly verges to the right only to turn her broom to the left and . . .  
  
"She scores! Amazing! Never since I have been in the Games and Sports have I ever seen such performances as I have seen today! Utterly stunning display of talent and bravery! Here go Simmons and Quick as they blast off with the quaffle toward the Cannons' keeper! The Weasley twins bat a bludger toward them and it hits Simmons's broom! It sends her in a spin but not before she passes the quaffle to Quick! Amazing display of skill there! And Quick rushes toward the pitch! Will she make it?!" Ron had seen her coming toward him fast. He might have acted cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside, that was a different story. 'All right Ron, focus!' He told himself as Quick was almost two yards from the pitch. He was not about to be showed up by a girl, he decided and eyed her like a hawk. She was inches from the center pitch, trying to figure out what to do and decided to do a feint like Catherine did. He seen what she was thinking in her eyes and when she feinted left, he blocked her with ease. She tried to whip to the right but he was there too when she moved. She dived and he backed up, anticipating that she would try to do that and eyed Fred and George. They caught his look and found a bludger going after Alicia. Speeding toward it, they batted it toward Chelsea and it sent her spinning in the air again, she drops the quaffle.  
  
"Ah, not this time! An amazing block by Ron and a nice bludger by one of the Weasley twins though. And Bell catches the quaffle. Wait! What was that!? Potter and Malfoy see the snitch! The race is on with Potter in the lead. Malfoy is catching up behind him though! It's neck-in-neck! Potter is pulling ahead just slightly and . . ." Harry closes his hand around the small snitch and did a barrel roll straight up into the air and reversed it, going toward the ground, thirty feet, twenty, ten, then as the crowd went wild calling out his name, he pointed his broom toward the stands where Bagman and Ginny were sitting. He smiled at Ginny and released the snitch so Bagman could see that Harry had caught it. "And he's caught it! With the grand finale, the famous Tornado Drill, invented by Potter himself, marks a brilliant end to this unbelievable game! The score is one hundred and eighty to twenty! The winner of this year's World Cup goes to . . . the Chudley Cannons!"  
  
The crowd burst into applause, screams and shouts as the team arranged itself around Ron and flew their victory lap around the Quidditch pitch. Ginny and Hermione came running down to the pitch as the team was landing, followed by the rest of the Weasley family. "All right Harry!" Ron exclaimed, slapping his best friend and teammate on the back. Harry blushed deeply and somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find the chaser from the other team that he had saved. "Chelsea! What are you doing over here? I thought you would be with your teammates!" He asked, truly surprised that she would be over here. Unless . . . she was over here to thank him. She bit her lip but instead of running back to her teammates, she stayed where she was. "Um, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. Can I ask you why you did it?"  
  
She was bothered by the fact that he was the only one who even attempted to save her, or that is what she had seen. He looked taken back with the last part of what she had asked but answered her anyway. "I seen you fall and I just . . . dived automatically. I didn't even think about it really. As for why, I just . . . don't know. That is what I do." He said shrugging. "Maybe Hermione can answer that for you." He shot a look at Hermione who had heard what he said. She gave a wiry grin and punched him in the shoulder. "Oww! That hurt Hermione!" She laughed. "Aww, poor baby. I thought that you were supposed to be a big-shot Quidditch player, hmm? It doesn't look like it if you ask me." She said sarcastically, her wiry grin widening. "Thanks a lot 'Mione. I'll get you back for that one." Ron come up beside her and looked at Harry. "Now I know that the famous Quidditch player who just ended the game in a fabulous Tornado Drill is not threatening my wife now, is he?" Ron said in a light and airy way.  
  
"Just if she doesn't stop hitting me." Harry replied in the same light and airy way. "Oh, okay. Think I could handle that then. Oww! Hermione! What was that for?" Chelsea couldn't help but laugh at the silliness along with the rest of the Weasley's and the chasers. "You know 'Mione, you have a strong punch. Anyone ever tell you that?" asked Ron, rubbing the place that she hit. "Like I don't already have enough bruises." He mumbled and Hermione laughed. Ginny laughed along with everyone else and cleared her throat. "Well, you see, Harry has a thing about saving people. What did you call it Hermione? A hero, um, complex, wasn't it?" Ginny asked looking in Hermione's direction. She nodded and Ginny continued. "At least once every year, something, usually involving you-know-who, would do something and Harry would go and save the day, though he doesn't like it when you mention it. He is very modest, which is a good thing because I couldn't bear to see him with such a big head."  
  
Harry looked like he wished that the ground would swallow him up. He didn't know whether he wanted to kill her or laugh. "A hero complex hmm? I would believe almost anything after that!" Chelsea said, wondering what all stories he had from school. She had noticed that they looked strangely alike; it was almost eerie how closely they resembled each other, she thought. Both had the same shade of black hair and eyes, though he was a bit more stronger than she had thought at first, being able to hold her weight without too much of a struggle, almost none that she could remember. It certainly was peculiar, she thought to herself. Odd to say the least. It didn't make her feel strange though. Maybe the most bizarre thing of all is that she didn't feel all that uncomfortable around him. Almost like she had known him all of her life. But that couldn't be. It wasn't that he was a relative or anything that she had been close with or something. Even more pecular, this was Harry Potter she was talking about! Similar things were going through Harry's head as well. They were so lost in thought that they didn't noticed the looks that the rest of the group was shooting them.  
  
Ginny got a little agitated and waved her hand over their eyes. To add to the group's confusion, they snapped out of it at the same time. "What?" started Harry as Chelsea said "Hmm?" Both were timed precisely in the same second. George and Fred's eyebrows were lost high into their vivid red hair and Hermione had a faintly puzzled look on her face. Ron's jaw had dropped and Ginny had a combined look of jealousy and puzzlement on her face. She was slightly annoyed that this girl and her husband were seemingly alike in everything they did. She was lost in her own thoughts when Harry touched her arm.  
  
"Everything okay Gin?" He asked, a little concerned about her. She shook out of it and looked up at him. "Wha . . . oh, sorry!" Harry looked at her closely. "You okay Ginny? You gave us a little scare there." Ginny looked back at him. "Yeah, sure. What was it you wanted?" Harry sighed, wondering if it was a bad idea or not. He finally gave in. You don't mind if your brothers and me ride around a bit, do you?" he asked hesitantly. Ginny just looked at him. "You mean to tell me that you didn't get it out of your system already? Go ahead. I don't care just don't be up there long, okay?" Harry smiled at her and gave her a fast kiss as he hopped on his broomstick. This broomstick was amazing the way it handled sharp turns and the speed - incredible! It was, no doubt, of an outstanding quality. Just the slightest movement toward any direction would send it where you wanted to go. He was in the air as Chelsea got on hers as well. She was up in the air in no time and right beside him. "Wanna race?" She said, grinning at him. "Sure. Where to?" He asked and she pointed at the Quidditch pitch just ahead. "No problem. I can beat you to that." He said and she looked amused. "Oh, so you think you can, hmm? Let's see you do it then big guy!" She said. "Okay, I will. One, two, three . . ." And they were off. 


End file.
